


Cheshire

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [16]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: There are something in this world that shouldn't exist, Donghae--a tiny ball of fur and fangs, as he uncurls himself and and looks up at Hyukjae with his ears perk up, all doe-eyes and adoration written in them--is one of them.





	Cheshire

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some old stuff.
> 
> Crack. Craaaaack. Utter crack with no redeeming quality whatsoever.

"W-what--" his breathing is heavy and labor and Hyukjae has to swallows, once, twice, and again to catch his breath, "what is the emergency?" he finishes, the words practically stumble out of his mouth.

Hyukjae had rushed back to their dorm as fast as he could when Yougwoon sent him a vague yet menacing text in the middle of a TV program's shoot: _don't freak out but you need to come back to the dorm._

And Hyukjae almost dropped everything to go but common sense had overruled him, because if the manager-hyung beside him was not alarm by anything then it can't be _that_ serious right? Even though he stayed to finish the shoot, there was still the nagging worry in the back of his mind that wouldn't leave him until the producer finally call it a day and Hyukjae had raced home.

Youngwoon greets him at the doorway, arms folded and his body a tense line. "It's Donghae," Youngwoon announces grimly with a somber look on his face.

Hyukjae's heart goes stutter still and he opens his mouth and closes it, the words he want to say is suddenly caught in his throat. He quickly shakes himself out of it and crosses the space between him and Youngwoon, grabbing hold of Youngwoon's arm and demands, "Is--is he alright?"

Youngwoon lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head. "Just take a look for yourself," Youngwoon says and tilts his head pointedly toward the hallway leading to Hyukjae's room.

Hyukjae breaks into a run, his already aching legs carrying him to his own bedroom and when he arrives at the open doorway, he sees only Heechul sitting on his bed, his back facing to Hyukjae.

"Where is Donghae?!" he asks a little too forcibly by the way Heechul turns around and narrow his eyes at Hyukjae.

Hyukjae winces and mumbles an apology to Heechul as his eyes wander around his bedroom but he finds no trace of Donghae. "Where--"

"Hyukjae," Youngwoon says right behind him, nearly startling Hyukjae right out of his skin and pushes Hyukjae into the room. He left Hyukjae's side and walks to where Heechul is and then faces Hyukjae with nervous twitch in his eyes. "Let me explain first, alright?"

Hyukjae glances at Heechul and Heechul looks blankly back at him and then to Youngwoon whose jittereness does nothing for Hyukjae's nerves. "What exactly is going on here?" Hyukjae asks, trying to keep his voice steady and even but it comes out off frantic and nervous.

"Don't panic okay," Youngwoon starts, "I just want you to breath and be calm because--"

"Donghae is a cat," Heechul cuts in and when Youngwoon shoots him glare he just rolls his eyes. "What? Isn't it better to get straight to the point."

"What _,_ " Hyukjae says. He must be hearing this thing because--no that can't be right.

Youngwoon scratches his head and grimaces. "Well he's not really a cat but more like half-cat?"

"W _hat?_ " Hyukjae demands.

Heechul scoffs and abruptly stands up, removing himself from Hyukjae's view and in his place, what was previously blocked from Hyukjae's sight is now revealed: the small toddler-sized form of his boyfriend, curling on top of a pillow and a pair of scruffy black cat ears adorning his head and a white fluffy tail at the other end--with patches of black painted throughout--peeking through his oversize shirt that stretches up and tucks under his chin.

Hyukjae had imagine all kind of things: Donghae breaking an arm or _two_ , Donghae being diagnosed with some of fatal disease, or Donghae doing something incredibly dumb _and_ insane. He had a running scenarios of all the terrible things that could have happen but nothing like _this_.

"How--what--I don't understand," he says numbly, his feet is completely glue to the floor and his eyes unable to stray from the sight of Donghae in all his cat-like glory.

"It just sort of happen," Heechul says with a shrug.

"How can this _just_ 'sort of happen'?" Hyukjae hisses, appalled and dumbfounded by this entire sequence of events.

"Well," Youngwoon scratches s the back of his neck and makes a face, "we're not sure actually. We just found him like this in your room and when we ask Donghae, he doesn't seem to have any answer either before he knocks himself out of tiredness."

Heechul nods his head in confirmation to the story. 

Hyukjae sighs, feeling like a headache is taking hold of him and this is just a delusion his tired mind had conjured up to fuck with him but... he slaps his cheeks, and the resounding smack echoes in the air yet Donghae is still there, all fur and feline-like and soft promise.

"Donghae?" he asks hesitantly, wanting to know for himself but afraid to come any closer for reason he can't even fathom himself.

The bundle of human-feline mix shivers and twitches on top of the pillow, before burying his face further into his bushy fur and sniffles as the fur brushes his nose. He rub his cheeks against it and lets out a soft mew and it's like someone punch Hyukjae's lungs out because he's suddenly breathless.

"Yea, he does that to people," Heechul mutters with an exaggerate look toward the ceiling and Hyukjae gets it--because Donghae all grown-up and lacking any extra feline features was already magnetizing and charming in his wide smiles and soft eyes but this is another thing entirely.

It's like someone had taken one look at the ballistic missile level lethalness of Donghae and upgrade it to a nuclear city-destroying level and Hyukjae is not sure the world is ready for that yet, because he sure isn't.

"Donghae," he tries again, but louder this time and there's another slight stir on top of the pillow--Donghae's left ear jerks briefly, and he huffs into his tail unsatisfyingly, scrunching up his face in annoyance. "Donghae, _wake up_!" his voice is heavy and rings in the air, carrying it right toward Donghae.

And finally, Donghae rouses from his slumber. "Hyukjae?" he mumbles sleepily, sounding so small and achingly young that Hyukjae's chest constricts. Donghae slowly drags himself upward, sitting on the pillow, and with the back of his hand he rubs the tiredness out of his eyes and yawns--tiny canine teeth showing through--still caught between awake and sleep and Hyukjae's heart is seized by the pathetic mess of helpless adorableness that is Donghae. "Is that you, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae swallows, his mouth going dry and his tongue heavy in his mouth. "Yea, I'm here," he says gruffly and then clear his throat as Heechul's side-eyes him and he flushes under the scrutiny.

It's not what Heechul thinks at all. Hyukjae just wants to bundle Donghae up and tuck him away from the world, from prying eyes and curious hands that may harm him if they ever find out about him.

There's a fire that is lit inside of Hyukjae, a desire to protect and defend and he still has no idea what's going on but he is seize with this fierceness to make sure that everything is alright for Donghae. That always been the case for him when it comes to Donghae because even when Donghae was still all grown-up and lacking any fur and  fangs, he wanted to be that safty net that Donghae could fall back on whenever he needed to.

Donghae's ears perk up and his eyes fly open. He immediately finds Hyukjae and he lets out a happy thrill as his tail stands upward with the tip curl into itself. "Hyukjae!" he says, sounding so utterly delight by Hyukjae's entire existent and crawls to the end of the bed.

He tries to scramble down from it but his short legs barely touch the ground so Youngwoon reaches over and helps him down. He gives brief thanks before he zeroes in on Hyukjae again.

Donghae hurriedly pads over to Hyukjae, his tiny legs pounding against the floor as his tail trails behind him and the oversize shirt looks like some sort of long dress that hangs off his slender shoulders.

He stands before Hyukjae, with a big toothy--canine, canine--grin on his face and looks up expectantly at Hyukjae.

Hyukjae's hands instinctively reaches for Donghae's ears and strokes it--it's eerily soft and warm and so alive that it unnerves Hyukjae a bit. Donghae presses his head up against Hyukjae's hand, pushing for more, and when Hyukjae obediently obeys, he lets out a rumble purr and it shoots right through Hyukjae's heart.

Hyukjae jerks his hand away as if he was stung, and his heart roar in his ears, always loud and needy and helpless when it comes to Donghae.

Donghae frowns, his ears fallen against his head briefly and then it perks up again when Donghae smiles bright and sweet at him. "Hold me," Donghae demands, holding his hands out and staring up at Hyukjae imperiously.

Hyukjae blinks and then sighs, bending down and picks Donghae up by his armpits, and circles one arm around Donghae's body and the other grasping the thigh of Donghae's leg as he straddles Hyukjae's hip.

At least something never change, Hyukjae thinks, he can still count on Donghae being his ever impertinence brattish self even in this condition.

Donghae reach his hands up toward Hyukjae's cheeks and forcibly tilts Hyukjae's head toward him, demanding all of Hyukjae's attention on him once again. He leans in, their nose nearly touching and they are sharing the same air, and presses a big noisy kiss on Hyukjae's cheek that has Hyukjae's eyes widening and nearly falling out of their sockets and before Hyukjae could even react to it, Donghae drop his hands from Hyukjae's cheeks to wraps his stubby arms around Hyukjae's neck. 

He sighs happily and mumbles, "Miss you," as he rests his head on the crook of Hyukjae's neck and snuggles into Hyukjae's chest, his tail curling itself around one of Hyukjae's wrists.

Donghae is a picture of contentedness as Hyukjae's brain slowly chips away and stop functioning because _Donghae_. 

Hyukjae still doesn't know what the hell is going on but he is grip by the utter fear that if he doesn't figure this out soon, Donghae would drive him insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write serious stuff... today is not that day.


End file.
